


Fireman Louis

by stopthedimples



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Smut, fireman!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopthedimples/pseuds/stopthedimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea started as an image of just Louis in nothing but suspenders, and then some followers helped me throw some other things together. x</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fireman Louis

**Author's Note:**

> The idea started as an image of just Louis in nothing but suspenders, and then some followers helped me throw some other things together. x

It was no secret the love you shared with your neighbor Louis Tomlinson. You were nineteen and still sitting on your bum, choosing to take three months off before starting school so you could stay home and be adventurous.

Although you weren’t having much adventure. Because Louis hadn’t decided to take the time off, so while you sat alone in your room, he went out to uni parties, and studied his little head off for finals, all while handling a good job and a perfect image.

If his new friends had ever seen you, you were sure they would be completely dumbfounded on why you and him were together at all. Trust be told, sometimes you weren’t sure either. You’d lived next door to each other since before you could remember.

And crawling into his bedroom window or vice versa at night, was a natural, ordinary thing. It had happened the first time when you were nine. Your dad had come home in a drunken rage and you had caught yourself knees to chest while you tried to muffle the beatings with your pillow.

“You can sleep over here if you want.” He was leaning out his window, the biggest smile on his face. The most perfect smile.

So when you made you way over and instinctively crawled your way into his bed, a nine and ten year old, you felt indescribably safe. “Lets be friends.” He proposed. “Because I won’t ever let anyone hurt you.”

Ever since that day, you made a point to crawl your way into his window. Most times he wanted you to be there, curling into his side and rubbing small circles into his chest. Some times you’d stay up late, exploring each others bodies, days leading up to the gentle taking of your virginity, and many days after.

And other times, he’d try and push you away. His own parents fighting leaving him angry and distaught, the time he failed a test and tried to lock you out of his room, only to pick the lock and force him to let it out to you. And when he left your uni. He dropped to his knees while you stood outside the window, begging you not to come him. “I don’t think i’ll be able to leave you in the morning if you’re here.”

You gained all of your strength to pull yourself out of his sleepy embrace in the middle of the night, and make your way back to your own cold bed. It was tough, but you had thick skin. And everything always fell back into place when he came home on breaks.

Like today.

Your parents had gone on a trip for Christmas this year, so he crawled into your window. A large duffle bag in hand. He dropped it just in your window and crawled over the bed towards you. His large hands making their way to your hips, right on your favorite spot.

“I have something to tell you.” He smiled, so sweet, sending his tongue over his bottom lip. “I’m going to start training for a new job.”

A proud grin spread over your face. “What kind of job.”

“Let me show you.” He whispered, just by your ear. Giving it a little nip and rolling off you. Pressing his feet flat onto your carpet and reaching for his bag. “I’ll be right back.” And he headed off towards your bathroom.

You admired him from behind, the way his calves flexed below his shorts. The way his bare feet mended with your floor so well. The exact way his hips moved, even if he didn’t know he was moving them, he was perfect to you. So perfect.

You waited in anticipation, sweat had begun to form just above your brow and as you went to wipe it off, you heard him groan from the bathroom. The noise went straight to your sex, instantly feeling yourself leak.

When he finally emerged from your bathroom, you felt yourself tighten. Your stomach trembling, and your front teeth prodding into your bottom lip. He was stripped down, into his already visibly tight black calvins, a paid of red suspenders connected to them, and a very hot fireman’s hat.

“So. Can you guess what I’m training to be?”

You felt as a whimper escaped your lips. “Fireman.” Your words barely audible, against your already heavy heaving. You reminded yourself to steady your breaths as he walked to the foot of your bed.

He ran his hands over the suspenders, and then linked two of his fingers into the edges of them and began to move his hands up and down. His smile soon left his face, when his eyes met yours. “If this wasn’t a fantasy of yours before, I bet it is now.”

Fuck. He could see right through you. You shook your head in acceptance, and he turned in the opposite direction of you. He wiggled his hips and started to do some stretching, reaching down and touching his toes.

He could see through you, and he knew exactly what he was doing.

“I want to make hot fireman love to you.” He pronounced, making your heart instantly start to pound. It was nothing new, sex, but everything felt different today, and you didn’t think it was the lack of outfit.

“I want you to.” You pleaded through your stuttering voice. “Please.”

He didn’t take another second before crawling his way up your body. His biceps on either side of your head, his hips grounding into yours. Much like your first time together. Louis loved this side of you; the type that was vulnerable and innocent and wanted Louis to be in charge and take care of you.

You fell into a heated kiss, his hands on your favorite spot and your body rolling up into his. As much as you wanted to keep it, your hands instinctively fell into his hair, pushing his hat off onto the floor.

Soon after it was every other piece of clothing you both had on, yours first of course, you did have much more on, and then gradually followed by his. And before you know it he’s admiring. He leans back to admire your body. You’ve always loved this about him. Even when he desperately needs to sleep, or study, he’ll take a few moments to appreciate you, making me feel like the most important girl in the world.

Lips still on yours while he fumbles on your nightstand for a condom. He stayed eyes, lips, lust pouring into you. You felt strangely complete when his throbbing, pulsing, uncut member was buried inside of you.

Louis let you adjust to his size, even after all this time you needed it, before moving his hips back and thrusting back in. Louis’ breathing started to pick up. “Faster, baby. Faster,” You almost begged. Louis took your legs and lifted them, placing your ankles on his shoulders, hitting that spot at a completely different angle. You nearly screamed at the change, but it was so well worth it. Louis just smiled down at you. “I think the outfit worked.”

You smirked, becasue he was right. You were already so close to cumming that you could feel yourself already starting to pulse around him. “Gonna cum for me, babe?” Louis panted. You nodded, eyes squeezed shut and quick, heavy breaths leaving your lips.

You lost complete control of all your senses as your high hit, Louis continueing to rock his hips through it. You clenched your eyes closed harder than before, your hands digging into the muscle of his back, and your legs tightening around his waist, and for the time being you were sure you had been holding your breath.

Apparently you had rocked for longer than you thought because just as you opened your eyes Louis was dropping a string of profanities mixed with your name, and collapsing down next to you.

He dropped his hand, and removed the condom, throwing it towards the waistbin. Failing like every other time he tried to just toss it. Then he reached for your white sheet at the edge of your bed and draped it over your sweaty bodies.

“So anyways, i’m going to start training at the academy in London.”

“And school?”

“Well, i’m still going. But just part time.” He met your gaze and smiled. “I was thinking since you’re going part time I could, and then technically we’re full time.”

You chuckled and laid your hand on his arm. “Yeah but I still live here, and you live in London.”

“Or you could move to London with me?” Finally. He had asked. You wanted nothing more than to just be with him all the time and this was your chance.

You wanted to Tom Cruise your bed, and jump around and back into his embrace. But you were drained to the butt end, so you smiled, let him pull yourself closer into his chest as you nodded in approval.


End file.
